Modern wireless telecommunication systems aim to efficient utilization of the available frequency spectrum so as to maximize capacity and throughput. Multiple systems or sub-systems may even be allocated to share a common frequency band which is shared in a dynamic manner between the systems. Such dynamic spectrum utilization requires capability of detecting free radio resources and taking them into use efficiently so as to ensure efficient operation and/or reduced interference towards other systems, for example.